1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery powered toys and more particularly, to a power unit and battery pack for both self-propelled and unpropelled figure toys and characters, which power unit is designed for gripping by the toy figures figure toys and the battery pack is fitted to the backs of the for supplying power to the power unit. The power pack contains one or more batteries and is fitted with an "on-off" switch and an optional pressure switch for supplying power through an electric cord to the power unit. The power unit is further provided with a pressure switch and a shaft adaptor for fitting on the shaft of an electric motor located in the power unit to drive various accessories used in connection with the figure toys.
Motion pictures such as the epic "Star Wars" and similar motion pictures have resulted in a proliferation of various self-propelled and unpropelled toy figures and characters which are widely available to children. Many of these figure toys and characters are futuristic in design and perform various functions using a wide variety of equipment. The most popular figure toys characters incorporate simulated laser weapons and equipment depicted in the motion picture epics. The figure toys and characters are typically constructed of injection-molded plastic materials and range from the popular "GI-Joe" character, which originated after World War II, to the "Star Wars" alien creatures and robots which were created with great diversity in design and appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the toys currently on the market today are battery-driven and utilize various electrically operated equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,941, dated July 1, 1980, details "Grounded Flying Saucer Toys". The patent discloses a motorized toy vehicle adapted to travel over a floor under its own power and to cimulate, on a miniaturized scale, a popular concept of a space vehicle referred to as a "Flying Saucer". The toy includes a drive for propelling the vehicle along the floor, a revolving dome-shaped covering having a series of windows, through which a vari-colored flashing light is seen and a battery compartment for receiving and containing batteries that operate a drive motor which drives the toy vehicle. "Electrical Power Packs and Charging Devices" are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,469, dated June 21, 1983, to Bryan F. Nicholls. The power pack disclosed in this patent is used as an alternative to non- rechargeable batteries in a toy and includes multiple, series-connected, rechargeable cells mounted in a casing which is sealed permanently against removal of the cells and carries output terminals arranged to cooperate with the power input terminals of the toy when the power pack is inserted in power-supplying position in a toy. The contact terminals of the cells are adapted to interact with a recharging device when the power pack is engaged, for recharging the cells. The power pack casing is shaped to cooperate with the toy for supplying power to the toy motor and driving the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,589, dated Mar. 27, 1984, to Matsushiro, discloses a "Moving Toy With Movable Battery Receptacle". The moving toy has a front wheel and a rear wheel supported on a body and is capable of operating in normal mode with the front and rear wheels engaging the ground and in a "wheelie" mode with the front wheels raised. A battery is supplied in a battery receptacle for providing electric power to operate the toy. The center of gravity of the battery receptacle is located forward of the rear wheel axle when the toy is operating in the normal mode and rearwardly of the rear wheel axle when the toy is operating in the "wheelie" mode. The battery receptacle includes a spring-biased stopper located on a stop lever for engaging grooves provided on a surface of a vehicle body to retain the battery receptacle in a fore or an aft position or in intermediate positions therebetween. A "Cassette-Type Power Unit For A Motor Toy" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,477, dated Apr. 30, 1985, to Kobayashi. The cassette-type power unit includes a rectangular casing provided at its middle part with a partition. Connecting terminals for connecting a plurality of batteries in series are also provided, along with contact pieces which act as power terminals located on an outer face of the casing. Holding pieces are each provided with a flange for serving as a guide and a stopper upon connection to the motor toy. The cassette-type power unit facilitates the convenient replacement of batteries, especially for a wireless-controllable toy car and enables a variety of controlling operations to be readily effected by use of a single unit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved power unit and battery pack for various figure toys and characters, wherein various accessories can be driven by the power unit and powered by one or more batteries located in the battery pack to simulate selected actions and activities using the figure toy or character.
Another object of this invention is to provide a power unit and battery pack for use with figure toys and characters, wherein the power unit can be placed in the hand or hands of a figure toy or character by application of multiple selected handle arrangements in the power unit and the battery pack is strapped to the back of the figure toy or character to power various accessories coupled to the power unit.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a power unit and battery pack for application to figure toys and characters, wherein the battery-powered power unit can be activated by one or more pressure switches to operate various accessories removably attached to the power unit and simulate selected actions by the figure toy or character.